It all started with
by baxter21
Summary: Buffy was ready for a change., The Hell mouth was closed.For good. Unless Evil can crawl form a crater. After the awakening of the new slayers She sought a way out and college gave her that option. She meets some friends and a guy. But her dream life quickly turns into something she wasn't expecting. Something she was long past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural,Buffy the vampire slayer or the lyrics.**

**A/N: This idea brewed while I came across a similar story idea somewhere however I think I can do me what you think and Enjoy.**

Chapter 1 - It all began.

_And if I shed a tear I won't cage it_  
_I won't fear love_  
_And if I feel a rage I won't deny it_  
_I won't fear love  
Sarah Mclachlan Fumbling towards ecstasy._

It all began with a coffee. Or that's where Sam and Buffy told every one they began their exclusive relationship but in truth it probably began before that unbeknownst to either of them and yet obvious to the outside world as though someone but out a new bulletin. Or like someone had put out an email blast. As obvious as it was to everyone who knew them the two would inevitably end up together the two remained clueless as they slowly built up a friendship before discovering one day that it was so much more.

Sam looked around the campus and saw a mass of people some wandering some handing out free leaflets that entitled him to free jello shots. He sighed before studying his map he wandered before he almost crushed a small petite blonde woman. "Whoa..." She said holding out her arms separating his pelvis form her chest. "At least wait until the second date before that" She joked looking up at Sam. he noticed she had striking greeny blue eyes. He looked back at her with his brown doe like eyes and said "Sorry...I'm sorta lost" He admitted to her.  
"What class you got" She asked in her Californian accent smiling at him as they began to walk down.  
"Err..Law" He said pulling his schedule.  
"Oh you need that room over there..." She trailed off. He caught on to her hint and replied simply  
"Sam...My name is Sam Winchester".  
"I'm Buffy...Buffy Summers" She said mocking him slightly. He smiled and noticed that her eyes were studying him. If he wasn't mistaken she was checking him out. _No don't be stupid she's just looking for a...a fly...Yeah a fly _he thought. "Anyway I gotta go got my psyche class" She said before she left in a swish of hair. She left him outside the class door with only her names and the faint smell of perfume. He smiled and stepped into his first step of a new life.

Sam and Buffy had been talking during class Brady noticed. He smiled and caught up with Sam who had just left his professor and heading towards the cafeteria. He intercepted and joined him handing him a bag at the same time. He waited until the usual greetings had passed and immediately went to the questions. "So you and Buffy have been spending a lot of time together" Brady said."We're just friends...Why has she said something about me" Sam asked catching on to what he was implying. _Real subtle Sam_ he thought. "Yeah well just be careful with her" Brady warned.  
"Why is there someone else" Sam asked failing at acting nonchalant he knew that Brady a close friend of Buffy's family would know the most about her. "No but...Don't tell her I said anything but there was a guy in high school who was her you know" Brady said, "After that he went crazy..then about a year later he turned up used the whole 'I've changed' thing and she took him back only for him to leave her a day before her senior prom" Sam raised his eyebrows instantly hating this guy. As Brady continued they grabbed a table and sat down. "Then when she went to college the first time she met some guy who used her for sex that knocked her back. Then a year later she found her mother dead..." He trailed off as he saw Sam's reaction to this news. He looked shocked and a shadow of familiarity passed across his face it went unnoticed by Brady who had launched back into her tragic life story. "Then she went a little weird got a depressed. She wasn't moping ti was just like she was here but wasn't y'know soon after she turns up here with me and launches herself into learning psychology" They finished up outside the gym somehow managing to leave campus and walk down a few streets. "She comes here a few times a week to work out" Brady said knowingly before leaving a dazed Sam.

After a few moments of deliberation he figured he could use a good workout. He walked in paid a fee and walked in. He looked around before realizing he didn't have any workout clothes he searched through the bag Brady had given him and found a pair of sweat pants and a loose shirt and also a jacket. He smiled as he cursed Brady and his good intentions. He wandered around the main area for a bit and used the wights. he moved onto the treadmills. He was soon out of breath and sweating profusely. He walked before sitting down on a wooden chair in front of a class. he peered in before his eyes landed on a familiar blonde. Buffy was in a simple workout gear. She was in a yoga class. They were amateurs at best but Buffy stood there pulling poses that the rest of the class couldn't dream of. He watched as she bent down and did a handstand. She posed like this a look of serenity on her face. He watched his amazement further when she slowly slipped an arm to her side. She stood on one hand by now the class had disbanded their regular practices and watched Buffy too. She opened her eyes and slipped back onto two feet. she smiled shyly as the class stared back at her. She grabbed her bag and quickly left. She was near the door when Sam rushed over to her. She smile when she saw who it was. "Hey Sam" She said opening the door with Sam. Sam fidgeted an she looked ta him raising an eyebrow at his silence "Do you want to go get some coffee" He blurted out. She chuckled before saying "You know...I could really kill for a mocha right now" He smiled mentally patting himself on his back for his courageous act. They walked hand in hand towards the nearest coffee hut.

_2 years Later_

It was Halloween and Buffy sat curled up on the couch an assortment of treats laid out before her. Sam walked in and laughed at the sight that befell his eyes. Buffy was in her yummy sushi pajamas with bowls filled with her favourite snacks. she turned ash she heard his laugh "Hey you...You sure you don't mind us not going to the Halloween thing" She asked biting her lip budging enough that Sam could sit down. Once he did she constricted him much like a snake did to her favorite tree. "It's fine...Really besides I know how you hate Halloween" He replied grabbing a bowl of candy before he could reach for one of the hard multicolored sweets Buffy grabbed it and glared playfully at him. "No candy for me" He asked leaning into her. She shook her head and held the bowl out of his reach. She smiled challenging him with her eyes. He took the bait and lu ged for it. She turned him and sat on his lap. She smiled raising an eyebrow. "You don't play fair" Sm whined clutching her waist.  
"Do I ever" She smiled before standing up and walking to the hallway. Sam smile and headed for her just before he left the room he flicked the light switch.

There was a noise downstairs. She shot awake. she looked over to her clock. It was early. Too early. She shook her head certain it was her mind playing tricks on her. Another noise. She slipped form her bed. She padded silently down the stairs. She saw a shadow move into the kitchen. _A guy who breaks into the house for food?_ She wondered she followed it into the dark room. She felt a hand on her shoulder she turned bringing her elbow to it's chin she flipped him onto his stomach and stood on his back with his arm in her hand. Someone flicked the light on. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the change. "Buffy what are you...Dean" He questioned stood in the door way looking as his brother was pinned by his girlfriend. _What the hell is he doing here._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Mass update day! Updated most of the stories I have so enjoy and R&R!**

Chapter 2 - Road Trip!

_I remember the nights I watched as you lay sleeping_  
_Your body gripped by some far away dream_  
_Well I was so scared and so in love then_  
_And so lost in all of you that I had seen  
Sarah Mclachlan I will not forget you._

"Wait...Dean as in your absentee brother Dean" Buffy said still pinning Dean by his arm. Sam tried to speak but found himself doubloing over at the sight of his girlfriend pinning his macho brother on the kitchen floor. She swung her leg around and stood next to Sam as Den heave himself up. Sam stood back up a and his laughter dwindled to a giggle. When he calmed and could breath he asked "Dean...What the hell are you doing here".  
"Hold on...Who's the chick" He said pointing at Buffy who raised an eyebrow at him.  
"My girlfirend Buffy" Sam asnswered slipping his hand into her's.  
"Well might I just say you are well out of my brother's league...You know I always like sushi" HE said. Buffy crossed her arms over her Yummy sushi pajamas,A gift from Sam for hr birthday, "Yeah...I remember you telling me about him..You were right he's a jackass", She said before turning to Sam," I'm gonna go get a beer and a cookie want anything"  
"Just a beer and Dean will have one too" She nodded before walking to the fridge. She pulled out three bottle and threw Dean one. He caught it and opened and took a deep gulp. When he pulled away he noticed Buffy had already finished. "So Dean now you've drank my beer care to tell us what you're doing here" Buffy asked.  
"I'm not so sure in front of..."He motioned towards Buffy.  
"No..what ever you have to say you can say in front of Buffy" Sam said.  
"Ok...Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't called in a few days" Dean said smirking as Sam's eyes widened in realization. "Buffy will you excuse us" Sam asked.  
"Sure besides I gotta go make a call to a friend" She said walking out the door. She went into her study and pulled out her cellphone from the top drawer. It was a secret phone for certain people. She hit speed dial and soon found herself talking to a familiar Bostonian accent. "Hey B, What shakin' " She asked the tone of her voice indicating she had been out slaying. "Nothing m,uch you still need help dealing with that nest" She asked.  
"You know me the more the merrier any way I thought you wre shacking it up with lover boy in Stanford" She said a hint of teasing in her voice. She bit back a laugh. After Sunnydale she relied more on faith as a friend and a sister. "Well he's going with his brother I think something about their dad and I was wondering would you mind meeting for coffee and maybe a hunt later on"  
"Hell yeah B you know I've been dying to catch up" She said. They arranged their meet up and that was it. She sighed and pushed her phone back into it's secret compartment in her desk. She walked into their room and saw Sam packing she wrapped her hands around his waist. "You going somewhere" She asked as he turned to meet her gaze. "Yeah dad's gone on a hunt and well Dean's worried about him so..."  
"You decided to go make sure he's ok" She finished his sentence for him. As she turned he quickly stuffed a curved blade he had stashed in one of his books. "I'll be back for Monday" Sam said. Buffy pouted and flashed him her puppy dog eyes. She smiled when she saw it was getting to him. "Sam...it's fine I'm meeting a friend for coffee so I'll be gone till Monday too" She said packing her own bag when Sam's back was turned she shoved the scythe into it after retrieving it from the hidden compartment in her drawer. "You need a lift" Sam asked.  
"No you go do the whole brotherly catch up thing", She said,"Just don't forget me" She said pushing her lips to his. Before they could go further a cars horn broke through the peace. She sighed and waved goodbye from the window. She waited until they were out of sight before she pulled a box form under her bed and removed the bottom revealing a hidden cache of weaponry. "Decisions Decisions" She pondered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not much to say except for please enjoy this chapter and review. :)**

Chapter 3 - Secrets.

_It's a day in the life  
In my mind I've seen it all  
Sometime soon for all to see  
The walls are slowly breaking down  
In my mind I've seen it all  
And someday we'll be free  
Sarah Mclachlan Trust._

The bright sun of Jericho California greeted Sam as he woke up groggy from the uncomfortable leather of the impala. Beside Dean mimed along to led zeppelin on a cassette. Sam smiled and chuckled slightly while rubbing his eyes. He placed his hands in his jackets pockets. He pulled out an unfamiliar piece of paper. It was folded cleanly. He unfolded it. i was a photo with a post it note tuck in the corner. _Don't forget_ it said in Buffy's handwriting. The picture in question was of Buffy wearing little clothing. Dean looked over Sam's shoulder and his eyes practically bulged out of his head. "Seriously dude how did you manage that" Dean said and Sam could have sworn there was hint of jealously. Sam rolled his eyes and put it back in his pocket. "We here" Sam asked anxious to get started on the job.  
"Slow down dude" Dean laughed, "We gotta go question the vic's family first". Sam rolled his eyes again staring out the window. "Buffy" He said.  
"Yeah Yeah dude I know don't have to rub it in" Dean laughed.  
"No dude I mean Buffy is outside heading that way" Sam said.  
"Well that's a little suspicious don't you think" Dean asked parking the car on a street corner.  
"What we doing Dean" Sam asked as Dean stepped out onto the street.  
"Dude your girlfriend turns up in the exact same town we roll into"  
"Are you saying she's a demon"  
"Maybe or maybe she's just in trouble" Dean said. Sam huffed but he knew Dean was right. It was a little strange. So they blended into the crowd and followed Buffy as she made her way through the dense mass of people.

* * *

Buffy sat down on the cafe chair pushing her hair form out of her face. "Stupid bloody ramblers" She muttered. "You know talking to yourself B' is the first sign of insanity" A voice behind her spoke. She smiled and turned to the owner of the voice. "You're one to talk Faith" She replied he eyes lighting up at the gifts faith arms held. Buffy latched onto the coffee cup guzzling down the sugary goodness. "Still got that sweet tooth" Faith remarked. Remembering the events of last night with Sam she blushed making faith raise an eyebrow. "Don' . . What did you need" Buffy said changing the subject quickly. Faith laughed at Buffy's change of the subject "Yeah OK moving on..There's a new nest of vamps in some abandoned warehouse up the street I figure we hit it hard and fast" Faith said immediately switching to work mode. Buffy marveled at Faith. A few years ago she wanted to kill her but now she was all she had left that could resemble a sister who understood her. "Hmm I don't know I mean I retired" Buffy said.  
"Come on B' You know as well as I do that with our life you can't just retire otherwise you would have stayed home and tried to handicap your boyfriend" Faith said. _Typical Faith little bit of seriousness with just a smidge of innuendo. _"Can I think about it for a bit" Buffy asked.  
"Sure just make sure your done by tomorrow night at the latest" Faith said standing up to leave. Buffy stood up too and pulled Faith into a hug. While Faith tensed against her Buffy knew why. She ended the hug and walked back to her motel room still sipping her coffee although it had gone lukewarm with the talking. _Should I?_

Sam and Dean watched as Buffy chatted with a dark haired woman that Sam felt sure Buffy would never normally associate with. When Sam turned to Dean he found he had manged to get closer to them. He walked back quickly to join Sam who was sat across the road on a bench. "Well well Sammy boy didn't know you had it in you" Dean said smirking at Sam's confusion. "Two words..Halloween and Candy" When Sam blushed a very violent shade of red Dean erupted in laughter. "Shut up Dean what did you find out"  
"Not much although somethings going down in two days" Dena answered as Buffy stood to leave. The chick she was with seemed like she'd know how to have a good time. He smiled before reminding himself that this was a hunt. "So we got two days to find out whats abducting people and discover what your girlfriend is hiding" Dean said. Sam sighed and walked to the car. Dean, confused, Jogged to catch up with Sam. "Sam what's up"  
"Nothing..you just seem to be quick to persecute my girlfriend" Sam said cynically.  
"Dude you said it yourself it's strange that's she's here of all places" Dean said wincing as he heard Sam's snort and caught the end of a muttered insult. They slammed the car and drove on with a heavy workload ahead of them.

* * *

The woman in white had been destroyed. Now as Sam rubbed his tired face he realized that today was the day that Buffy was doing something. His phone vibrating in his pocket made him snap out of trance. Seeing Buffy's ID he clicked the answer button. "Sam?" Buffy's voice spoke through."Hey buf what's up" He said trying to act nonchalant.  
"Nothing I just...I just wanted to say that these past years with you have been the happiest of my life and I love you Sam" She said her voice he noticed trying hard not to crack.  
"I love you too...Buffy what's wrong" Sam asked Concern coming through.  
"Nothing I just wanted you to know that...I gotta go" Buffy said before the tone indicated she had hung up. Sam frowned at the phone before it hit him. That was her last goodbye. Some hunters do the same before going on hunt. This made Sam's heart ache. As Dean walked through the door Sam pulled on his jacket. "Dude where's the fire" Dean asked as Sam tried to rush past him.  
"Buffy just called and it sounded like it was her last goodbye" Sam said. Dean nodded in understanding before walking back to the car. They were soon speeding on the road. They slowed down when they saw Buffy and the woman they saw earlier heading into a warehouse together. "Ready" Dean asked cocking his gun. "Ready" Sam said.

* * *

Buffy chocked back a sob as she hung up the phone. Faith looked at her about to say something supportive but decided against it. _Damn Scoobies getting to me _She thought grabbing her stake and stuffing into the hem of her leather pants. Buffy stood shoving the phone back in her pocket. She pulled out her scythe from the bag she had dumped in front of her. They gave each other a look before heading inside the warehouse that loomed in front of them. The metal door slammed shut knocking a few scraps of rust from it. Buffy's sense began t tingle as chanting grew louder as they moved closer to the center of the building. She took one look at faith and nodded. Together they ran deep into thick of enemies slicing punching and piercing anything they could find.

Sam and Dean crept silently towards the open floored warehouse. When they heard the sound s of fighting they threw caution to the wind and ran towards the center of it all. Ugly looking things were fighting with two figures half illuminated in the light. They quickly joined the fray. Sam looked over his shoulder. He saw two of the things pin down a blonde haired figure. He ran towards them and fired two shots. Direct hits his face began to form a smirk but when they turned and faced him and hissed in anger. He felt his face blanch as they turned forgetting the blonde haired figure below them. As they started towards him the figure flipped back onto it's feet and slashed with a scythe. They fell exploding into ash as they dropped to the floor. He ran forward and pointed his gun at the figure. The figure raised the scythe. In an instant his hand fell by his side his face once again blanching of colour. The figure did the same. Behind him sounds of fighting had dwindled down but faint sounds could still be heard. He gasped almost silently for a while doing a good impression of a fish. "Buffy..." He finally croaked out.


End file.
